Harrison Family Christmas 2016
December 1: Getting Ready for Christmas see the Christmas tree lights up Emily:I can't wait for Christmas! Millie: Me too! It's gonna be harder without daddy since he is at war in Iraq. Emily:I know triplets are coloring their Top Wing coloring book Emily: But cheer up, we will make it through. But guess what? Our elf on the shelf came! Meet Snowflake Von Snickerdoodles! December 2: Writing to Santa (The kids are writing to Santa and Emily watches) Millie: "Dear Santa Claus, this year I ask for nothing but I wish to tell you about my Daddy. He is now at war in Iraq and this Christmas is going to be hard on me and the rest of my family without him because he won't be back for a very long time. What I want is for my daddy is to be safe while he is out there in Iraq. Let daddy know we all love him and miss him very much and that we hope he comes home safe and sound soon. Love, Millie," Jason: "Dear Santa, skip the details and let's get on with what I want this Christmas. I want crayons, a remote control monster truck, AIR Hogs, coloring books, activity books, lotsa candy, a trampoline, a sandbox, a swimming pool, Top Wing toys, action figures, books, singing karaoke machine, microphone, headphones, guitar, clothes, shoes, Top Wing DVDs, play-Doh, Paw Patrol toys, DVDs, activity books, clothes, shoes, a trip to Lego Land, Nintendo Switch and 112 more toys. Got it memorized, old man? Signed, Jason." Harvey: "Dear Santa, I want lotsa Paw Patrol play sets and toys! I want a pet dinosaur and puppy, a pet monkey, a scooter, a bicycle, a BB gun, a remote control airplane, ride on car, NERF gun, a new sled, a trip to Disney World, a yo-yo, and every single toy from the Target toy catalogue. I want Top Wing play sets and toys, activity books, stickers, clothes and shoes!!! I want a PlayStation 4 and some play-doh too! And 124 more toys to boot. No toys, no milk or cookies. Got it fat boy? Signed, Harvey." Derek: "Dear Santa, I want a bucket of toy soldiers, Lil Wayne CD's, Gang Nam Style CD, an XBOX one S, Tickle Me Elmo, an MP3 player so I can listen to gangster rap, an iPhone, Eminem CD, every single goddamn toy from the Walmart toy catalog, Paw Patrol toys, an RC remote control car, a trip to Knott's Berry Farm, Build-a-Bear workshop gift card, a snowboard, and 224 more toys! Make sure you remember every thing I asked for, Santa. Maybe I'll consider your milk and cookies. Signed Derek." December 3 December 4: Christmas Shopping December 5 December 6 December 7 December 8 December 13: Millie's Christmas Play see Millie Dressed Up in Her Tinkerbell Costume with her Tinkerbell wand Michelle: You Look Perfect Jason:WE ARE NOT GOING WE WANNA WATCH TOP WING! End of story! Michelle:ITS HER PLAY YOU 3 ARE SEEING A CHRISTMAS SHOW,YOU ARE NOT WATCHING TOP WING AND THAT's FINAL Derek: Shut Up Michelle:OH MY GOD At The School Play and the others take their seats the boys Stole Emily, Erika and Justins Phone and watch Paw Patrol on YouTube Emily:Wheres my Phone Erika:I Don't know Justin:Not Sure Miss Moore: I am Miss Moore and Welcome to our special show please turn off your Phones Michelle: Boys Gimme the phone because its time to watch the Show Harvey: No way Jason: No Derek: Hands off your Jerk the Show the Boys put on under the influence by Eminem Harvey: So you can suck my balls if you don't like, my bitch Cause I was high when I wrote this so suck, my balls Michelle: Harvey I don't want your sister and her friends to hear that Language. Please put on headphones or something Flips with his Middle Finger, fortunately, the actors don't notice Michelle:Oh My God Jason don't flip off the people in the play. That is not nice Jason:Whatever your fucking Jerk Michelle:And you're staying on this bench until the play's over Jason:BLAME ON HER Michelle: You should've thought of that before said the "F" word to me, and before you gave the performers the finger. Now while you're in timeout on this bench, I want you to be on your best behavior in timeout. Understand Jason:Yes Sir Captain Minutes Later Let It Go From Frozen began playing as Erika and Emily singing along Minute Later Michelle: My Little Star already December 14 December 15 December 16: Watching Christmas Movies Michelle: What Movie we shall watch We Got Olaf's Frozen Adventure, The Grinch, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure, Danger Mouse: Merry Christmouse, Barbie in the Nutcracker, The Nutcracker and the Four Realms, Beauty and the beast: the enchanted Christmas, Mickey's Once a Upon a Christmas, Shrek the Halls, The Powerpuff Girls: T'was the Fight Before Christmas, The Muppets Christmas Carol, Darkwing Duck episode "It's a Wonderful Leaf", Top Wing Christmas Special, Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale, Goof Troop episode "Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas", Or Mickeys Perfect Christmas: Snowed at the house of mouse Millie: Olaf's Frozen Adventure they Watch Olaf's Frozen Adventure, Erika and Emily are watching My Little Pony:Equestria Girls in the other room December 17 December 18 December 19 December 20 December 21 December 22 December 23: Going to Grandma's House Michelle:Hey, kids, anybody ready to go to Grandma Julie's house for Christmas Millie: Alright (She's Holding a Applejack Plush) they Get in the Car Michelle: Lets listen to Frozen Jason:NO WE WANNA LISTEN TO LIL WANYE Michelle:No we are listening to frozen and that's final Derek:WE GOT GANG NAM STYLE as well ARRIVING AT GRANDMAS HOUSE Grandma Julie: Michelle Michelle: Hi Julie (we hear a meow in the background. We see Grandma Julie's cat, Felicia) December 24: Christmas Eve is coloring in her Disney Princess Book and Holding a Poppy Plush Millie:(Singing) Let it go let it go cant hold it back anymore and their Cousin Trevor Playing Candy Crush Saga Boys are watching Top Wing CHRISTMAS EVE DINNER The Table we see Pork and Beef,Carrots,Mashed Potatoes and Jug of Gravy Jason:That Carrot tastes like crap Michelle: Jason Cut IT Out later, it's time for dessert as Julie brings in Cookies and Ice Cream with Sprinkles Emily:Yummy Millie: Best Dessert Ever Julie: MY APPLE PIE IS GONE WHO EATEN ALL OF IT Trevor: I Got an Extra One Jullie:Thanks GOODBYE SNOWFLAKE VON SNICKERDOODLES THE ELF December 25: Christmas Day Michelle:They Next Day it was Christmas day Jason:What Harvey: Coal Derek:Is this all we get? is getting Stuff out of her Minnie Mouse Stocking Millie: Wow I got Moana Keyring, unicorn slime, My Little Pony Stickers,Disney Gift Card,Trolls Top Trumps and some oreos is Getting Stuff out of Frozen Stocking Emily: Pinkie Pie Wristband, candy cane slime, Sherlock Badges Julie: Felicia, darling. Look what mommy has for you in your special kitty stocking (Felicia meows as she walks across the room over to Grandma Julie's direction and looks inside her kitty Christmas stocking to find a variety of holiday cat toys) Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Winter Holiday Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts